Shuttlecraft
250px|thumb|Union shuttlecraft ECV-197-1 Shuttlecraft, or a shuttle, refer to small space flight-capable vessels used for short-range transportation. Shuttlecraft may ferry people or objects from larger host spacecraft to other destinations, and are capable of landing on, or leaving, the surfaces of high-gravity objects like planets. Planetary Union In the Planetary Union, shuttles are stowed aboard larger spaceships inside the Shuttle Bay. Typically, shuttles are piloted by a helmsman or a navigator, but rarely another officer may pilot one.Helmsman Gordon Malloy and Navigator John LaMarr have piloted most shuttlecraft flights flown thus far. Exceptions include: Majority Rule, wherein Lieutenant Alara Kitan flies the shuttle from a planet to the Orville. Into the Fold where Isaac files the shuttle and crashes on the biohazardous wasteland of a moon. They are designated by the host ship's registry serial (e.g. ECV-197) followed by an individualizing number (e.g. ECV-197-1). When refering to shuttles of one's ship, they may be simply known as "Shuttle (number)".Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Shuttle computers have remote access to the Union deployment strategies via command codes.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Schematics A shuttle seats six passengers, including two seats for pilots with navigational controls. At maximum capacity, a shuttle can carry 32 Human-sized people.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges Shuttles are capable of faster-than-light travel through a quantum drive, which is powered by ''dysonium''.In early 2420 a small group from the Orville crashes on an unnamed moon. Isaac restores partial power to the shuttle by mining local dysonium and sends a weak distress signal to the Orville. ''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Shuttles come equipped with lockers holding an assortment of weapons, equipment belts, medical equipment, comscanners for landing parties,Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 85. and enviromental suits.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Food Synthesizers create food and drink.Commander Kelly Grayson ordering a marijuana-infused brownie from a food synthesizer. Episode 1x02: Command Performance''Grayson drinking a glass of water presumably obtained from the synthesizer. Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry The viewscreen can magnify objects or filter light to reduce brightness. Shuttles possess Deflector Screens for protection. In high-gravity environments such as Xelaya, a gravity shield may be extended to protect the immediate area around the shuttle.Episode 2x03: Home'' In addition, shuttles are equipped with cloaking devices for evasive tactics.Using cloaking technology. Episode 1x01: Old Wounds Union shuttlecraft have little in terms of weaponry. Unlike their Krill counterparts, Union shuttles have no torpedo launchers.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots The back of the shuttle is a ramp leading up to the hatchway. Versatile extending airlocks allow Union shuttles to latch on to many different kinds of docks encountered in space.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 84. Krill and used by spies of the Planetary Union to infiltrate the Krill.]] Krill shuttles are short-range craft designed to transport raiding parties, as opposed to general transportation purposes as with Union shuttlecraft. It seats at least two persons. Unlike Union shuttlecraft, Krill shuttles possess torpedo launchers.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' Production Planetary Union For exterior shots, Union shuttles are laser-cut foam by Ghostlight Industries,Note that the authors incorrectly call the company 'Ghost Light.' See Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future". ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 98. coated in fiberglass, and sanded to create the final form. The actual shuttles are roughly 75 percent the size as depicted on film. The original shuttle had a clear plastic canopy, but it was removed before filming the pilot after a technocrane accidentally broke a hole in it.@TomCostantino. "Random MORE - @theorville . This relic from the S1 Pilot. The shuttles had a canopy, until a technocrane took bite out of it on day 1 of shooting! ��☄️hulu @planetary_union #TheOrville https://ift.tt/2ByGWSP". Twitter. Oct. 23, 2019. The interior of the shuttles is merely an open set: six seats, two portions of shuttle walls, and part of the ceiling are all that physically exist. It is constructed on gimbals to let the production crew simulate a "rough ride" while shooting."Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future." ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 99. The Union shuttle has an extendable chamber used to connect the shuttle to a docking door, seen in If the Stars Should Appear. The chamber was created during production for that episode when the crew realized there was no easy way to dock the shuttle against the Dorahl bioship."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Podcast. May 23, 2018. The original registry of the Orville's shuttle was C1379.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 82. Season 2 changes New decals were added to the sides of the shuttlecraft, first revealed on March 26, 2018 by director Jon Cassar while filming the third episode.@joncassar. "Another shooting week begins on #TheOrville". Instagram. March 26, 2018. Krill The Krill shuttle was originally a small, 3-D-printed object that caught the eye of creator Seth MacFarlane. MacFarlane subsequently directed designers to use the model as a reference.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 97. Trivia * The Union shuttle set is one of two of Seth's least favorite locations to shoot because it is so small, the other is the Bridge of the Orville.@SethMacFarlane. "The shuttle (it’s small) and the bridge (it’s big)". Twitter. Jan. 17, 2019. * The original shuttle had a clear plastic canopy, but it was removed before filming the pilot after a technocrane accidentally broke a hole in it. Appearances Planetary Union shuttlecraft * [[Command Performance|Episode 1x02: Command Performance]] * [[About a Girl|Episode 1x03: About a Girl]] * [[If the Stars Should Appear|Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear]] * [[Pria (episode)|Episode 1x05: Pria]] * [[Majority Rule|Episode 1x07: Majority Rule]] * [[Into the Fold|Episode 1x08: Into the Fold]] * [[Cupid's Dagger|Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger]] *''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' * [[New Dimensions|Episode 1x11: New Dimensions]] * [[Mad Idolatry|Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry]] *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' }} Krill shuttlecraft * ''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' * ''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' Moclan shuttlecraft * Episode 2x07: Deflectors * Episode 2x12: Sanctuary Notes References Category:Vessels